I Miss Her
by Sushi potato
Summary: Rey and Ben's 11 year old daughter, Kira, finds out she can use the force. She also discovers the truth about her dad. She discovers something bad is about to happen to her parents...unless she can help stop it.
1. Chapter 1

I felt it. It scared me. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't like it. It was strong, but felt like it didn't want to help me. It wanted to take over me.

Why can't Mom come back?

The kids were looking at me weird. I was the same age as them, but taller. They often made fun of me even though I never did anything to them. I never even talked to them. But they hated me. Then suddenly, I realized that they weren't looking at me, but behind me. I slowly turned around to the direction they were facing and saw something. No, some _one._ They were hovering in the air. I screamed when I saw who it was. It was Natalie, my best friend. The only person at this school who was nice to me.

But right as I started to scream, she fell. All of the other kids screamed too, and some of them ran inside to get a teacher. I ran over to Natalie, asking her if she was okay and what had happened.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed to me. She sounded terrified and she was shaking. Some other kids ran over and asked her the same thing as I did.

"Get out of the way, Kira! You're such an idiot! Why would you do this to your best friend?" Cal, the one boy that came over asked me.

"Me? You think this is _my_ fault?" I asked him in shock.

"Of course it's your fault! I felt it! You were using the force to do that to Natalie!" the way he looked at me with his cold blue eyes made me even more mad. I was about to say something back to him, opposing what he was saying, but I stopped. Was he right? Was I using the force?

My voice was quieter this time. "Well, I wasn't trying to."

He took Natalie's hand and stared into my eyes one last time. "You're such a _Sith._ " He took her inside.

As soon as they left, I felt it again. The force. I couldn't let it happen again. I ran home as fast as I could. My long, brown hair was in my face as I ran, my dark brown eyes filled with determination. And fear.

I ran into my house and started screaming. "Dad! Dad where are you?" My dad was sitting in a chair by the front window, reading the newspaper. "What is it, Kira? Why aren't you at school?"

I stopped panting and went over to him. "Something bad happened."

"Tell me," he said to me with wonder in his voice.

It took me a second to bring up my courage. I looked directly into his eyes. "I used the force."

He looked away from me, then met my gaze again. "How?" his voice was quiet.

"I-I don't know. But those kids, they were looking at me. Then they were looking at Natalie. She was floating! Floating, Dad! When I saw it, I screamed. Then she fell. And one kid called me a Sith."

My dad looked away from me again. His face turned very pale. He had an expression I'd never seen him have before.

It was fear.

The next day, my dad wouldn't let me go to school. Instead, he said we were going to have to talk about something.

He sat on the couch next to me and spoke. "I really thought I wasn't going to have to give you this conversation until your mother came back. But it turns out, now is the time." He looked very fearful again, and the room became very tense. He felt it too, I could tell. It was the force.

He looked at me, and spoke again. "Kira, I know you are going to get very mad at me when I tell you this, but it's the truth. You probably won't even believe me."

"Come on, Dad. You can tell me anything," I said to him. "No matter what has happened, nothing can keep me from loving you."

He took in my words very clearly, and the tenseness in the room went away. He was relieved, I could feel it.

Did he really think I didn't love him? He was my dad.

He took a deep breath. "Kira, a long time ago I was training to become a Jedi."

"I know. You told me"

"Yes. But I didn't tell you what went wrong."

"What went wrong?"

He took another deep breath and met my gaze. "I turned evil."


	2. Chapter 2

I, Rey Solo, was assigned a mission to teach a group of students about the Jedi. It was either me or my husband, but I insisted I go instead of him because I knew he'd miss Kira. Of course, I knew I would miss her too, but I couldn't bear seeing Ben upset. It really pained him.

Kira was an amazing daughter. She knew I had trained to become a Jedi, but fell in love with her father. But there was something she didn't know.

She didn't know Ben had been Kylo Ren.

Neither one of us could ever bear to tell her. We figured we'd wait until the force was stronger in her and she would be able to understand through the force.

Ben and I both knew that was a mistake once I had to leave. What if she became more force sensitive while I was away? Well, that's exactly what happened. I felt it.

She felt it too. So did Ben.

It was the first time we'd ever been connected by the force as a family. It was a very strong connection, because we were all thinking about each other. I knew once the moment had ended that I had to get back home. I was already gone too long.

It took me over 3 hours, but I made it home before the end of the day.

"Mom!" Kira shouted when she saw me. She ran into my arms and I squeezed her tight. "Kira, I've missed you so much!" When she let go, Ben put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Welcome home, Rey."

"Why were you gone so long, Mom?" Kira asked me with curious eyes.

"I had a lot of kids to teach. But none of them are anywhere near as important to me as you are, Kira." She gave me a warm smile.

We all sat on the couch together, Ben's arm around me, Kira in between us with her head on his shoulder, but still holding my hand. This was how it was supposed to be: A loving family, together. Even if we aren't always together in person, we will always be together through the force.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day. Mom was shaking me to wake up.

"Kira! You don't want to be late for school, do you?"

"I'd prefer not going to school at all."

"I'm sorry, but you have to go."

"But Mom! Those kids are mean to me. I don't want to be anywhere near them."

She took my hand. "Kira, don't let those kids bother you. I've told you this before."

"Fine."

I got dressed and went into the living room to get my bag. My dad was sitting in the chair by the window again, reading the newspaper. "Have a good day at school, okay?" he said, looking up at me. "Don't let those mean kids bother you."

"I'll try, Dad." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

As I left, I saw Cal and Natalie walking to school together. I tried to walk fast so they wouldn't see me, but it didn't work.

"Kira!" Natalie yelled behind me. She and Cal both ran and caught up to me. "Why weren't you at school yesterday?" she asked me.

"I found out something important," I told her. I knew no matter what I'd say, Cal would question it.

"What information is so important that you can't go to school because of it?" he asked me, his cold blue eyes looking at me again.

I really didn't want to tell him. Why would I? He called me a Sith. I didn't have to tell him anything.

"It's none of your business."

He rolled his eyes at me. "I guess the Sith has more problems that I thought," he said.

Natalie finally spoke up. "Cal! She is _not_ a Sith!" she exclaimed to him.

"Then why did she lift you into the air like a piece of nothing?"

"It was an accident!" I argued.

He brought his voice down. "You just keep thinking that. I know the truth about your family."

"What truth?" I asked him.

"You'll see, Kira Solo, you'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

"Help! No, please! Don't take me, I'm begging you!"

"Shut up. You were always a drama queen, Kira."

Before

I had just come home from school that day. I was with my parents like any normal day. Well, any normal day before my mom had left. But she was back now, and my dad and I were happier.

But that school day wasn't normal. People were looking at me and whispering more than usual. By the looks of it, I knew it wasn't a good sign. But I was too much of a coward to stand up for myself and ask why everyone was talking about me behind my back. But there was something else: I had felt quite a disturbance in the force that day, and there was only one person in my class other than me that was force sensitive. Cal.

Cal hated me. I didn't know why at the time, but he had been acting awfully strange around me ever since earlier that day when he said he knew something about my family. Something he knew that I didn't know? That had to be impossible.

Turned out I was wrong.

I was packing up my things, about to leave and go home, until I heard a voice.

" _Kira!"_

I turned and looked around me. Nobody was there. Everyone had left already. Then I heard it again.

" _Kira!"_

I paid attention to who it was this time. It sounded like…

" _Kira!"_

Cal?

But he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere near me at all. There's no way he could have talked to me unless…

" _Kira!"_ I saw he face this time. I then knew.

Cal and I had a force bond.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cal!" I could see him more easily now. He was looking at me with his icy blue eyes, and his arms crossed. He brushed his dark hair out of his face before speaking.

"Cool, huh? We can talk to each other even if we aren't physically together!"

I gawked at him. "Cool? We have a force bond and you consider that _cool?_ Now we can end up seeing each other at the most random times! This is going to ruin my life!" I turned away from him, now with _my_ arms crossed.

He spoke more calmly. "Kira, I know you don't really like me all that much, and I know I haven't been the nicest person to you in the past, but I'm hoping that since now we have a force connection I can actually be friends with you."

I turned back around, shocked. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

"Why were you always so mean to me?"

He took a deep breath. "Because everyone else was."

I eyed him. "What about this morning?"

"Natalie would be jealous if she saw me being nice to you."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Natalie is my best friend." I turned away from him again.

"I'm surprised. You don't know what she's really like." He took another deep breath. "I really can't stand her. She's always like 'Cal, when will we start holding hands?' and I'm always like 'Never.' But she never gets the hint!" He rolled his eyes.

I turned back towards him. "Why do you think we have a force bond?"

"I don't know. I don't know anyone else that has one."

"My parents have one. And I have one with them as well," I told him.

"I'm not surprised," he said to me. "I know a lot about your parents."

"How?" I asked him.

"My dad is friends with someone that worked with the Resistance. He told him a lot about them."

He suddenly looked really nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked him. 

He stuttered. "I- I can't tell you."

"Why?"

He looked down, then back up at me again. "Kira, your parents are going to be captured."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't posted in like, almost three months. I was getting some writer's block at first and then I sort of forgot about this story. But I came back to it confident and ready to finish, so I'm thinking there will be at least a few more chapters until it's finished.**

Chapter 6

I was in shock. Captured? My parents?

I looked at Cal with a puzzled expression on my face. "What are you even talking about?"

I could see the truth in his eyes as he spoke. _"Why do you think we have a force bond, Kira? I need to_ _help you with this. We need to work together."_

I was growing more worried at the second. You could hear the persistance in my voice. "You still haven't answered my question."

He was fearful. I could sense it. Actually, I could _feel_ it. His voice was soft as he spoke. _"My dad told me. His friend wants to capture them, and he's convinced my dad to be in on it."_

My heart began racing even faster. My eyes were fixed upon his. I felt anger start to build up inside of me. "Why? I need to know why! My parents never did anything!"

He sighed. _"Well, I wouldn't say that."_

"What do you mean?"

" _Your dad."_

"What about him?"

I could feel how nervous he was before he spoke. He didn't look up at me. _"He murdered his family."_

My heart sank. Tears started to form in my eyes. My dad wasn't a bad guy. He was my _dad,_ after all. I loved him so much. He loved me, too. And my mom. I couldn't bear the thought of him being a villain because he _wasn't._ More anger rose up in me.

I looked back up at him. "What about my mom?"

His eyes were fixed on mine, although it must have been difficult to look at me while telling me this information. _"She's too strong. They said they needed her too, or else she'd be able to save him somehow."_

I stopped for a minute. I remembered what my parents told me about the Force. Don't give into anger. I took a deep breath, and spoke calm but firm. "Do you really think anyone would be able to capture my parents? You realize how strong they are together, right? And anyway, why should I even believe you?

There was sadness in his eyes. _"I know you don't believe me Kira, but I don't want anything happening to your family. Your parents are legends. They saved the galaxy. They're good people. They don't deserve to be captured or anything like that. I want to help them. I want to help you."_

Hearing that come out of his mouth made me feel good inside. I paused, took another deep breath, then spoke. "Thanks for telling me, Cal." I looked into his light blue eyes. "And thanks for caring."

I calmed myself down, then ran home.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled as I ran into my house.

"What is it, Kira? My mom asked me.

I walked over to her. "Where's Dad?" Panic began rising in me again. I was scared, and my mom knew it.

"Kira," she said, worry in her voice. "What is it?"

"I need him." I began breathing heavily again.

She reached out to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Kira. Calm down. Take deep breaths."

I did what she asked, but the panic in me wouldn't go away. "It's about you and Dad."

She was looking deeply into my eyes. "What about me and Dad?"

I looked right at her as I spoke. "You're going to be captured."


End file.
